Can you be my pillow tonight?
by Maii99
Summary: Fran felts disappointed... Bel told something to him , but he though it was real but it was a joke...


**My very first fanfiction! well when i first read i think that i should make a profile to write , but i never write stories before so be nice! w**

**surely i'll gonna enjoy writing! ^w^**

**um... if you hate it um... why? and if you love it thank you! X3**

**Anyways... I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! w**

**I wish i own it... =w=**

* * *

><p>Fran was walking through the varia hall as he and Bel were alone after the long-haired-shark commander tell them to watch their Mansion, Because the other varia members are going to a dangerous mission <strong>( whatever... all of their missions are dangerous ) <strong>Fran was now completely annoyed and bored and he don't know what to do...

" Stab! "

" Oh... dammit sempai... what do you wan't? "

" Stab! "

" Ushishishi~ entertain the prince~ "

" Stab! "

" Sempai! i'm already entertaining you! "

" It's not enough for the prince you peasant~ "

Fran just rolled his emerald eyes and began to think , " _maybe i should kill this psychopathic prince tonight! before he kills me! and it's the long-haired-shark commanders fault! _" Fran though trying to make his face blank

" Froggy~ what are you thinking~? "

" Huh? nothing... what are you talking about you fallen-fake-prince sempai... "

" Stab! "

" The prince is not fake! " **( Anyways... Fran had a sharp tongue... :P )**

" You? a prince sempai? are you kidding you always eat like a pig "

" Stab! Stab! Stab! "

" Owww... what was that for you fake-prince sempai...? "

As Fran started to pull knives out off his back he just bend all of the knives and the others are trowing away , Bel feels that his face is full of vein as his grin becomes even wider.

" Ushishi~ one more to go your dead~! "

" Sempai! i'm just kidding! seriously! " Fran gulp as sweat run through his cheek to neck and wave his hands through the air like erasing the board in speed

" Kaching~! " Only Bel said

" Stab! Stab! Stab! "

" Stop it! Sem- " Fran was cut of by Bel

" Ushishi~ No!

" Stab! Stab! "

" Sempai! "

" Stab "

" Be thankful to me Froggy , because i'll give you one more chance ~ "

" I hate you sempai... "

" I hate you too froggy~ ushishishi~ "

_" Flashback "_

_" Vooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Bel , Fran you two are in charge here to watch our varia mansion! "_

_" I don't wan't to be stuck with this toad~! "_

_" And i don't wan't to be stuck with this psychopathic prince " Fran agreed_

_" ! don't say anything , just watch the mansion! "_

_" Shark Commander , can i go to a mission...? "_

_" Noooooooo! , a newbie shouldn't be! "_

_" Ushishishi~ froggy's gonna pay , it's your fault why i'm stuck with you~! "_

_Fran just rolled his eyes and go away... eyes are burning because of annoyed..._

_" End of the Flashback "_

" That shark... i hope he'd died to that mission..." Fran evilly though

" Now were is My prince sempai... " _wait! **My Prince Sempai! **_Fran blushed very hard as he shake his head to lost his though , but he can't... he loved Bel even he always get stab by him...

" Ushishishi~ Froggy? do you need something~? " Bel ask grinning widely , Fran turned around and blush again one more but this time it's even redder

" S-sempai...! "

" Ushishi~ hmm~? "

" Sempai! i was looking all over for you! " **( If you didn't notice that Bel had gone for a little while , he gone when it is on flashback X3 ) **Bel was very shock of what his froggy says... he just blush luckily for him , Fran couldn't see it , thanks to his Thick , Long , Blond Bangs...

" Damn~ you look cute~ " Bel grin

" What th-! don't call me that sempai! " Fran blush , wouldn't admit it but he's very happy of what his sempai saids to him...

" I'm just kidding froggy~ " Bel laugh very hard

" Huh! " Fran was very disappointed

" You're not cute at all~! "

Fran just smile and bow his head teal bangs covering his emerald eyes , he's very disappointed...

" Thank you very much... you fallen-fake-prince sempai... because of you i'm hurt... " Fran just mumbled those words quietly... didn't wan't to make his sempai hear it...

Fran didn't knew that Bel has a sharp ear , so he can heard what his froggy's mumbling , now his grin was gone and started to felt guilty... **( wow... i think i started to get used to it... owo )**

_" So~ froggy has a crush on the prince~ ushishishi~ this is getting more interesting~ " _Bel though as he started to walk away... leaving the disappointed poor Fran...

Fran walk to the other direction to the kitchen to prepare food for him , anyways his very hungry he get some cereal and started to pour water on it , as he eat gently and quietly , Bel was on his princely bed laying there comfortably but something goes on as he started to think of his froggy...

_" Froggy~ don't feel disappointed , the truth is , I Love You~! "_ WTF! i'am thinking! as Bel shout it , he's already standing up from the bed , he blush once again deeper than he ever expected , _" Stop thinking about him Bel~! , you're a prince~! , you shouldn't be in love with a peasant like him~! " _Bel though once more

" Knock! knock! "

" Ushishi~ who's there~? "

" who else sempai... we're the only two who left here... "

Bel blush again but this time it's only a normal pink dust... " C-come in! Fran~ " Bel welcome " _Did i just call his name? but it felt princely you~ " _Fran opened his sempai's door and began to stepping in he walk through his sempai's bed and sit and realized something... _" Did just Bel-sempai , call my name...? " _They both now flush very hard

" Sempai... i'm just here to request you to watch scary movies with me... "

" Sure froggy~! ushishi~ " **( they back to normal! X3 )**

As Fran held out the movies " The Grudge , The Ring , Bloody Mary... "

" Come on sempai... pick one... "

" All of them~ "

" Only one sempai... "

" Stab! "

" Don't order the prince~! ushishishi~ "

" Ushishishi... " Fran copied

" Stab! "

" Don't copy the prince~! "

" Sure , sure whatever you say fake-prince... "

" Ushishi~ whatever i say? now , i ordered you to make me snacks~! "

" Fine , fine sempai... " Fran just rolled his eyes and go to the kitchen and prepare some snacks , he look through the refrigerator , he finds some 3 big buckets of ice creams and 5 boxes of pocky sticks and 2 big snacky nacho's... he just grabbed all of the snacks he pick and then began to walk... **( wow! the varia is very rich! owo )**

" Ushishi~ what are those you get froggy~? "

" Some 3 big buckets of ice creams and 5 boxes of pocky sticks and some 2 big snacky nacho's... "

" Good froggy~ " As Bel pat Fran's head , Fran blush like a mad as he looked down...

" Ne? froggy~ are you watching~? " Bel asked politely

" U-um... Y-yes sempai..." Fran answered very shame

Bel just stared at his froggy , up and down on him , and he started to watch the movie again...

_" 3 hours ago , 10:30 p.m. "_

Bel finished all the movies but Fran did not , he's now sleeping Bel carried Fran through his bed as he close the DVD player and sleep next to his one and only froggy , but it feels wierd...

" Maybe , just maybe it's because of froggy...~ " Bel blush

" S...sempai... " Fran said as he was still sleeping

Bel leaned more closer and closer until their noses and lips almost touched , from what he heard once again... he heard...

" Sempai... I love you... "

Bel blushed very hard he didn't know what to do , he can't take it anymore he smashed his own lips to his froggy , Fran's eyes slowly opening up and then began to wide and blushed very hard and then closed his eyes again , he kissed back to Bel , Bel was now shock but his Froggy can't see it through his bangs , until a strong wind came past through them , Now Bel's eyes are revealed hi's Loyal and Princely silver eye's stared through the emerald ones , they blushed even more harder , until...

" Sempai... I love you... " Fran said with a smile forming through his face

" I love you too... Froggy~ " Bel said as he only place a normal smile

As they crushed , their lips again

Until they both fall asleep , comfortably...

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... i never expected that i would like to write more stories! X3<strong>

**Anyway's please review... X3**


End file.
